One
by Floydfan22
Summary: He felt that he needed two for her to truly love him, that he was just a replacement with only one. She was determined to prove to him otherwise.


**AN: This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction ever, and it's a rather pointless little fluff fic about Rose and the Meta Crisis Doctor. So... yeah. I'm just going to leave this here. Enjoy! **

One

Rose Tyler ran a hand through her damp hair as she strode into the bedroom, her long pink robe swaying around her ankles. It always felt nice to take a shower after a long day of work at Torchwood. She loved fighting new otherworldly threats as much as the next girl, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't wear her out. Of course, John never tired of it, or at least he'd never admit that he did.

John Smith, the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, was always pumped on adrenaline and ready for a new adventure. He might only have one heart now, but he still had the energy and eagerness of her two-hearted Timelord.

She entered the room and saw her Doctor sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled, but her smile faded when she saw his face. It was lacking that radiance and happiness that it always possessed, and that worried her immensely. She hurried over to him, sitting beside him on the plush mattress. He turned his head to face her, and she was met with red-rimmed eyes shining with a layer of unshed tears. It make him look like a forlorn child, yet at the same time it revealed how ancient he was. It was very unlike him, and it was frightening.

"John." She gently placed a steady hand on top of his trembling one. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Her tone was soft, as to not alarm him. She usually wouldn't be afraid to speak with more force to him, but he seemed so... fragile right now, like if she spoke too loudly he would shatter into pieces at her feet.

"Nothing. Just..." He was trying to sound enthusiastic, like he usually did, but the quiver in his voice was ruining the attempt. "Just a weird human emotional... thing. Must be the Donna Noble in me. It's not important." He forced a smile, and she sighed.

That was just like him, to try and hide any emotional weakness. Didn't he know he didn't have to do that around her? Didn't he know he could open up to her? He was more worried about upsetting her than he was about himself. She understood that, but it didn't make it okay.

"Well, I think it is important, so why don't you tell me about this human emotional 'thing'."

"I don't want to make you bored or anything."

"You won't make me bored by talking about your feelings."

"Really? It always made me bored."

She hit his arm in a playful manner, then her face fell into a serious expression once more.

"C'mon. Spill."

He exhaled shakily and ran a hand through his messy hair. He held both hands out palm-up in front of her.

"Give me your hand."

Without hesitation, she placed her right hand in his. He set his left one atop her right one, and she found his touch warm and comforting. He brought both his hands up to his chest where he placed her right hand over his one beating heart.

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

She felt it beat in a steady rhythm of two.

"Feel that?" he asked quietly, his eyes veered down at his chest in a sort of crestfallen way.

"Yes," she murmured, gazing at where her hand rested on his chest, as if she could see through it to the strong human heart beating on the other side.

"There's only one heart now."

"So?" she asked, her eyes meeting his own.

"You love the one with two hearts."

"Oi." She cupped his face in her hands, and he looked up at her with those big brown doe eyes that she couldn't resist. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks, and she swiped them away with her thumbs. He claimed that the emotional outburst was the Donna in him, but she had a feeling he took part in it as well.

"Your one heart is stronger than ten normal human hearts, and I love your one heart with all _my_ one heart, okay?"

"But it's not his-"

"It IS his hearts, just put into one."

She pressed her hand more firmly against his chest, trying to transfer all that love she felt for him into his one beating heart. She wanted to prove how much she adored him, how absolutely important he was to her. Yes, when the other Doctor had first went away, she had been hesitant with the duplicate, but it didn't take long for her to realize that he wasn't a duplicate at all. He was still her Doctor, except now he could grow old with her and never be alone. never again. He was her John Smith. She loved him more than she could ever possibly describe. She would make him see that, no matter what.

"I don't just love your heart. I love you. You're not just some replacement. You're my Doctor, alright?"

He breathed out a chuckle.

"Don't get too cliche on me Rose Tyler."

She smiled at his remark. There he was.

"Speaking of cliche, want to watch a Disney movie?"

* * *

**AN: Because even though Disney movies are cliche, they're still a joy to watch. I know a majority of you agree. **


End file.
